Artifacts of Definition
by LaMB-COW
Summary: The whole Potter-Weasly clan are at Hogwarts, except Lily Luna Potter and a few of her cousins, but what happens when she comes across the marauders map and some more of her mom and dads old things? What does she do with them? AU Rated T because I'm crazy.


**A/N: Hey guys I really wanted to change my other story 'cause I just didn't like it so this is going to be it, and I really want to update a lot but I'm just in Jr. High so my brothers hog the computers a lot but I will try… Enough blabbering on with the story!**

Chapter 1

"Lily! Hey we're going to take the boys now. Do you want to come with us?" My mom asked walking into my room.

"Sure mom, I can't just miss seeing the train and all the people it's one of my favorite things, ever!" I said kind of sarcastically and a little truthfully.

"Okay well let's go." She said and walked out of the room. I grabbed some shoes out of my closet and went downstairs after my mom.

"Albus it's going to be okay come on…" My dad was consoling Albus, again. He'd been worrying about not being put in Gryffindor with everyone else in our family, but he was probably the most Gryffindor person in our family, from what I could tell.

"Albus don't freak out I'm sure you'll be fine. And just for the record I think you're even more of a Gryffindor kind of person than even James." I said because his freaking out was really starting to annoy me.

"Really?" He asked hopefully.

"Yes really, Albus." I said exasperatedly.

"Cool, are we going yet dad?" He asked and turned away from me.

"So did you really mean that or were you just trying to help him?" James asked who had apparently been listening.

"Well I did mean it, to an extent at least." I said truthfully.

"So what are you saying about me?" He asked perplexedly.

"I guess I'm saying that Albus has a more brave attitude in a kind of rebellious way, while you're a little less rebellious and stupid in a sense, not that you're any less Gryffindor or anything, sorry I didn't mean it like that." I said after a short moment of consideration.

"Wow, thanks Lil, you know when you say stuff like that it really creeps me out, I mean you're only nine! Sometimes I have to remind myself that you're not twelve like me you know? You're really mature, mostly…" He said a little awed.

"Thanks? Just kidding thanks James." I said and smiled.

"Hey okay, the trunks are in the car let's go." I heard dad say from behind me.

"Come on James! The car thing is so cool!" I said and ran to the car.

"And there goes the 'mature-ish' sister of mine." I heard James mutter behind me. I just rolled my eyes and jumped into the middle seat of the five person car we had.

The whole car ride we just talked about what the school would be like and James tried to describe it as best he could. The ride was about an hour long and we got to Kings Cross Station just before ten, when the train left.

"Hey James whatever you do, don't steal the car okay?" My father said which was very confusing.

"O-kay?" James replied making the word stretch in confusion, and that only made my dad laugh. "I'll tell you some other time." He said still smiling.

"You first James," My mom said when we got to the wall between platforms 9 and 10. He ran with his trolley and disappeared, then dad went with Albus and lastly I went with my mom.

Once I was through I could hear dad talking to Albus about how even if he was in Slytherin he would still be proud of him. I laughed internally, there was no way he wouldn't be a Gryffindor, if Uncle George was a Gryffindor he would be one too.

We waved to them as they left but not before I could manage to get knocked over by some nervous first year.

"Oi, I'm sorry." This blonde kid with blue eyes said as he offered me his hand.

"Thanks," I said and took it so he could help me up. "And it really fine." I said once I was back on my feet. "I'm Lily, by the way." I said.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Scourpius." He said and shook my hand. "Are you a first year too?" He asked kindly.

"No, not yet, but my brother is." I said and pointed over to where he was entering the train.

"That's cool, well I've got to get on the train, nice meeting you!" He said and ran off before I could even reply.

"You too," I muttered and went to find my parents.

They were sitting on the bench that they had been last year. "Hello mom, dad." I said and sat between them.

"Hey Lil, almost ready to go?" My father asked.

I looked over at him and nodded; just then the train started and began to pull out of the station. "That is so cool!" I squealed.

My dad laughed and as soon as the train was out of sight we left to go home, and for the first time ever, I would be completely rid of my brothers.

I was sitting in my room, bored out of my brains; Both my parents had run off to work, or at least my dad did, my mom was only over at Aunt Hermione's talking and, most likely, cooking.

I got off my bed and went to explore some of the rooms in our five story house, there was bound to be _something_ interesting to do! I walked up to the fourth floor, my room being on the third, and walked past my dad's study. _Might be something in there_ I thought and walked in. I looked through the drawers of his desk and found some pretty cool stuff if I do say so myself; there was and old folded piece if parchment, a weirdly shaped framed mirror, and a small red jar.

Although those things caught my interest I was more intrigued by something in a different drawer, in the one just above there was a thin but long cardboard case holding the weirdest object ever. Well, it wasn't necessarily weird; just that it was there was weird in of itself.

In the box was a wand. The very wand that dad always said he used in his years at Hogwarts. Except he always said it had broken and he had to get the new one he always used! I took it and the other things I had found and put them in the underclothes drawer of my dresser then ran into James' room and grabbed his books from his first year.

Today was going to be fun.

**A/N: So what do you think? Any good? I will try to update as frequently as possible, I like writing stories so if I want to know what happens next, which I do, I have to write it. So with that as a drive and you guys as support this story will be great! Thx everyone!**


End file.
